Revelations
by Emma2
Summary: AU. While looking for Myotismon and the eighth child, skeletons are uncovered from the Ishida closet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the digimon characters….yada,yada,yada.

Author's Notes: This is supposed to be set during the Myotismon Arc. The digidestined are looking for the 8th child in the real world. This story is totally AU and the characters may be OOC sometimes, but have mercy on me, this is my first fic. I decided to use the human characters Japanese names, but I used the digimons' American names, mostly because I like Myotismon better than Vamdemon. Please R+R!

**********************************************************************************************

   "Natsuko, I can't take this anymore! I can't keep forgiving you. I…I love you, but it's obvious you don't love me. I've worked so hard to keep this family together, but damn it, you don't give a fuck about me, Yamato or Takeru!"

   "How can you say that, Masaharu?" Natsuko reply in a voice that should have frozen him to the cold kitchen floor, " I love my sons! It was you that turned me away!"

  "Once, I can forgive. Twice, even. But this! This is just a slap in the face. You disgust me," he yelled in unsuppressed rage.

   "Aren't we forgetting about a certain secretary?"

   "Leave her out of this"

   "And how many nights last week did you spend in her bed?"

   " Shut-up! This isn't about me. At least she listened to my wants and needs! I want a divorce..."

   "Fine!"

   "But I'm taking Yamato with me."

   "You can't do that!"

   "You're lucky I'm leaving you with Takeru. I'd take him too, but I know how court's work. You can be damn sure I won't let you corrupt Yamato though,"Masaharu voice was tinged with a dangerous anger.

   "You can't have Yamato! You can't! You're not even…"

   Natsuko's words were cut off as Masaharu slapped her in the face.

   "Don't you dare say it. I'll be gone in the morning, with Yamato. You can expect the papers sometime next week."

   Yamato slid down the wall of the kitchen door as he heard his mother's crying echo off the linoleum while his own silent tears mingled with the carpet.

Seven Years later 

   "Gabumon!" Yamato yelled as he woke from his bed. 

   "What is it Yama-kun?" Gabumon replied in his gentle, soothing voice.

   "It, it was only a dream. I dreamed that Myotismon found the eighth chosen before we could. She was killed, and so were everyone else, even you Gabumon, except he kept Takeru and me alive in endless torture."

   "It was only a dream, Yamato. Go back to sleep. I promise we will find the eighth chosen before Myotismon." 

   Gabumon gently tucked Yamato back in, but thought to himself, 'She? Hmm, I wonder…' But the ravages of sleep quickly carried him off to the land of dreams. 

   "Yama, wake-up!" Mr. Ishida yelled, "Time for breakfast!"

   Yamato's eyes fluttered open. He could smell the eggs and burnt toast from his room.

   'I never thought I would have missed this so much.' 

   Yamato climbed out of bed and quickly dressed himself. He ran down the stairs, nearly running into his father.

   "Well, I see someone's excited about Oeuvres a la Ishida," his father chuckled softly,

   "I was thinking you weren't going to ever wake-up."

   "Aww, Dad! I'm not that bad."

   "Well, come on. I really wanted to eat breakfast together before I have to go to work. I missed you while you were at camp."

   'Not as much as I missed you and your "Oeuvres a la Ishida"' Yamato thought to himself. While it had felt like months in the Digital World, only a few days had passed in the real world. Months apart can give you a new perspective on how to appreciate the thing you have, though his father would probably never know why he suddenly loved his burnt toast.

   Yamato eagerly sat at the table and dug into his food.

   "I'm glad I made enough to feed an army" his father smiled while picking up his coffee cup and glancing through the paper.

   Yamato looked at him. He wrinkled his nose for a second. Jeez, he could smell the bourbon from here. While he loved his father, even the long stay away couldn't lessen some disgust for his father's bad habits. Yamato had never commented on this fact. His father had done this every morning since he could remember. He quickly pushed this though aside.

   "So what are you going to be doing on this lovely summer day, Yamato?"

   "Oh, I thought I'd hang out with Taichi," Yamato replied. 'And try to save the world from Myotismon. You know the usual.' Yamato stifled a laugh at the thought of telling his father this.

   "Well, keep this evening free. Your mother wants you to come over to her apartment. She'll pick you up at 6. I…won't be back from work by then. We've been really busy lately and I have to put in some overtime. You know."

   Yamato could sense the sadness in his father's voice, the same pain that reached it whenever he talked about his mother. He knew his father still kept a picture of the four of them in his sock drawer.

   "Of course. I'll be home on time."

   "Well, I've got to get going. See you later Yamato. Be good!" Mr. Ishida quickly drained the contents of his mug, picked up his briefcase, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Yamato could smell the bourbon on his breath, but still tried not to flinch under his kiss.

   "Good-bye, father," whispered Yamato under his breath.

*****

   "Yamato! You're 30 minutes late!" Taichi pouted as Yamato stepped into view. 

   "Not too bad if I say so myself," smirked Yamato.

   "Awww! Come on we've got important things to do today! Jyou and Koushiro are searching east, Sora and Mimi are heading west, and we've got north. At 2 we're going to meet in Hibuku plaza and search south. You know how important this mission is!"

   "I know, I know" Yamato sighed in exasperation. Of course he knew the stakes, but why did Taichi have to over-dramatizes things? "Let's go."

   Gabumon and Agumon rested safely in the two boys arms as they wondered about the north side of the city.

   "Do you guys feel any digital power fluxes?" Taichi asked the seemingly stuffed animals.

   "Well, there is a constant weird presence in the air. It makes it hard to focus on specific digital frequencies. Even you guys give off a small digital vibe from being in the digital world for so long. It's hard to tell unless we are very close to another digimon." Agumon told his friend.

   "Whaaaaat?! We give off a digital vibe?" Taichi couldn't believe it. He started patting himself all over trying to make sure he was a human and not digital.

   "Hmph, it's only to be expected, Tai-kun. It's sort of like the way if you're cutting an onion how you'll smell like onion. It doesn't mean you're an onion." Yamato replied, his eyes twinkling at Taichi's response. 

   "He's right. Anyway it should wear off shortly. In fact it's nowhere near as strong as when we first arrived. It will be easier to sense them when you guys aren't so distracting." Agumon explained.

   "Gabumon, are you all right? You haven't said a word since we started searching." Yamato asked his digimon.

   "Hmmm, oh, I am fine Yamato. I am just thinking about this situation and trying to focus on digital energies." Gabumon told him. But what he didn't say was that he was thinking about what Yamato had said last night, "she". It echoed in his head and sounded right. He felt fairly certain that the eighth chosen child was a girl. He would keep it to himself for now. He still needed to ponder over this. And what Agumon had said about the vibes that the chosen gave off. It was very disconcerting, and he had a bad feeling about them.

   "Are you sure?"

   Gabumon nodded his head and smiled a toothy grin at Yamato. 

   The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. At 2, they met with the other chosen children, whom had had the same amount of luck as they did.

   "This is impossible!" Taichi exclaimed. "We've searched everywhere, and no sign of Myotismon or the eighth chosen." 

   "Perhaps we should search tonight. Myotismon's power will be greater during the night, and perhaps it will be easier to find him. Of course it will be more dangerous then too, "Koushiro pointed out.

   "Koushiro, Agumon and Gabumon told us about digital vibes, and that we are giving them off. Do you know when the effect should wear off? It could help us in our search tremendously," Yamato told Koushiro.

   "Hmm, let me see. By my computations on how quickly the vibrations are disappearing, I say within two weeks."

   "Is there anyway you can speed this up? I mean we might not even have two weeks," Taichi asked.

    "Well, I suppose I could construct something tonight and have it by tomorrow."

   "Great, that's all we need," Taichi looked like this revelation had just won them the battle. The others, however, still looked dower. 

   "I think our time could be better spent if we half of us tried to make a strategy to defeat Myotismon, while the rest of us searched for the eighth chosen." Mimi informed the group.

   Taichi thought about this for two seconds. "Sounds like a good idea! Ok, so me, Yamato, Sora, and, when he can, Takeru will search for the eighth chosen. Jyou, Koushiro, and you, Mimi, will try and form a strategy. We'll still need to search at night, but let's wait till tomorrow, so Koushiro can make his vibe eliminator."

  Everyone nodded. It didn't seem like too bad of an idea to Yamato, so he assented. 

   "Well, I guess we can still all go looking through the south side together," Taichi said.

   By 5, they had still found nothing.

   "Hey, guys I've got to go. I've got a dinner date that I can't miss," Yamato informed the others.

   "Ooooo, has Yama-kun got a girlfriend?" Taichi teased.

   "No," Yamato blushed," It's with my mother and Takeru."

   "Well, I think all of us should be getting home now anyway. See you guys tomorrow!" Jyou said as he started to run down the street with Gomamon in tow.

   "See ya," Yamato replied to the dust cloud that had developed in the spots where the others had been standing. 'I guess everyone's as hungry as me.'

   Yamato proceeded to run back to his father's apartment. He needed to brush and style his hair, change clothes, brush his teeth, look perfect for his mother.

   "I'm sorry Gabumon, but I'm going to have to leave you here alone while I go to mom's. Dad should be back soon (drunk probably)."

   "Will you be alright without me, Yamato?" Gabumon's sense of approaching danger had not lessened through the day. He felt that something big was about to happen.

   "I'll be fine. Just don't leave the apartment ok? I'll be back soon." Yamato patted Gabumon on the head, relieving some of his doubts. 

   "I shall do as you ask, Yamato."

*****

   Ms. Takaishi picked Yamato up at 6 on the dot. Yamato couldn't help but feel a sense of elation through the whole ride. His mother kept telling him how long it had been since she had last seen him, how much she had missed him, how much he had grown. The usual mom things.

   A sense of peace washed over him as he entered the apartment. Mom, Takeru, and himself, all together. This was the way things should be. And though he knew it would be brief, this was what he treasured.

   "I made your favorite!" Yamato's mother exclaimed with pride as she set the steak in front of Yamato and Takeru.

   It was rare, just the way Yamato like it. The potatoes were great, and the peas couldn't have been better.

   After the sundaes had been consumed, Yamato noticed his mother had a look of wanting to tell him something important. Before he could ask, his mother cleared the table.

   "How has mom been?" Yamato asked his little brother.

   "She's been acting weird. She goes out late a night, after tucking me in, with Mrs. Tsukino watching me. She looks happy all the time though, and that makes me happy." Takeru answered.

   "Hmm. Has she said anything about Patamon?"

   "She only asked where I got it and said it was cute. It was hard to explain that the camp had given away electronic talking stuffed animals."

   "That's good," Yamato replied half-heartedly.

   "Are you guys having any luck finding the eighth chosen? Patamon says the child in close but he is feeling as if something is preventing him from sensing them."

   "Oh, I might be able to explain that…," Yamato proceed to explain it to his brother about the digital vibrations the chosen were giving off.

   "Hey, you boys. Do you want to go see a movie?" Asked their mother.

   "No thanks mother. I would prefer just staying here with you guys."

   "Ok, well let's go sit in the living room and catch up."

    Yamato proceed to tell her of what had been going on with school last year and how things were going with his friends, while Takeru went to his room.

   "How's your father doing?" 

    Yamato noticed the same twinge of sadness that he had noticed in his father's voice. He could tell they still had feelings for one another, but his dreams of them getting back together had been smashed years ago.

   "He's good. He's been very busy with work lately. How have you been mother?"

   Ms. Takaishi blushed a little, "Oh,  I'm well. I've been keeping busy as well." A dreamy look appeared on her face. 

   "Mother, is there something you want to tell me?"

   " Oh Yama! I've been dying to tell you. Please don't be mad with me. I'm,  I'm dating someone. He is so wonderful! You've got to meet him. I'm going to try and arrange something with your father. That might mean I won't get to see you for another year, but you must meet him."

   Yamato just sat there. He couldn't believe it. So that was what his mother had been doing when she left Takeru. He clinched his teeth and his nails dug into his palm, even though his gloves. Apparently he hadn't totally given up on his dream of his parent's getting back together.

   With his jaw clinched, he asked," Do you love him?"

   "Yes, I do."

   Yamato had to turn away so she wouldn't see the tears fall from his eyes. This was going to ruin everything! Now during his visits it wouldn't be just him, his mother, and Takeru. It would include mystery man now. 

   "Yama? Are you…angry with me?"

   Yamato wiped his face. No, all that mattered was that his mother was happy. He'd given anything to see her and Takeru happy, no matter what it cost him.

   "No, I'm glad you're happy." His hands were still in tight fists.

   "Oh Yamato, you don't know how good it feels to hear you say you're not mad! I was so scared you would be. Well, I'll talk to you're father about you coming to see me next week. He is so wonderful." 

   Yamato thought his mother looked more like a teenager than he did, all giggly and red in the face. That would never be him, he promised himself. Did his mother once love his father like that? Anyway love only brought pain in the end, he was proof enough for that.

   Yamato wandered into his brother's room. He needed to tell Takeru about this as well as speak to Patamon about his sensing the eighth chosen. 

   Takeru was playing with several action figures on his bed.

   "Hey, Takeru."

   "Hey!"

   "Well, I found out where mom has been going."

   "Where?"

   "She has a," Yamato bit back his harsh words that he though should not grace an eight year olds ears,"boyfriend."

   "Really?" Takeru's eyes were as big as dinner plates. He started bouncing on the bed. "Who is it? Will I get to meet him? I wonder what he looks like?"

   "Shhh! We'll both get to meet him soon." Yamato said icily, but he could not stay mad when his brother exuded so much energy.

   " I can't wait! yawn Oh this is going to be exciting! yawn I can hardly wait…" 

   It seemed as if all that excitement had tuckered Takeru out. Yamato just laughed at his brother's youth and exuberance. He wished he could see things like Takeru sometimes. Now however he had to find Patamon.

   "Psst. Pssssst. Patamon!"

  "What is it?" replied a groggy Patamon.

   "I have to talk to you about the eighth chosen. Takeru said you said that you could feel like she was nearby."

   "Well, I feel an intense presence of good nearby. How did you know it felt feminine?"

   "What do you mean?"

   "Well, you said 'she'. Most of the other chosen refer to the eighth child as 'he', thinking it will be a boy. I didn't tell Takeru that. How did you know?"

   "I don't know. It just felt right."

   "Well, at least now I have confirmation that it is a girl. Now you can start to focus on who the eighth chosen could be."

   "Patamon, have you felt Myotismon nearby as well"

  Patamon's ears twitched slightly. "I was going to wait to tell you, but I definitely fell a dark presence nearby. It has come very close to the light, but has not found it yet. It feels closer to this place than the sense of good. I would recommend that you search near here in the future. I am very scared for all of you and Takeru."

   "Don't worry Patamon. I'll tell the others to come here. We'll make sure that you and Takeru stays safe."

   "I hope so, but I'm scared. It gets closer everyday. Something is going to happen. Everyone must be prepared."

   "We will. Good-bye Patamon."

   Yamato kissed his brother on the head and strode toward the door.

   "Soon"

   "What? Takeru are you asleep? What did you say?" Yamato walked back to his brother's bed and placed his ear to Takeru mouth.

"Sooooon," Takeru repeated in voice that was much raspier and deeper that his own. 

   Then Takeru rolled over and resumed a soft snore.

   Yamato was shaken. What the hell was that? Now he really was scared.

   "Yamato, time to leave."

   "Alright, mother." Yamato said as he shook those thoughts out of his head. 

******

   Yamato opened the door, only to find his father passed out on the couch. 'Is this what you want your mother to live with.'' Shut-up' he told the voice in his head. As far as he cared, his mother and father were the only one's for each other. Each other or nothing.

   He opened the door to his room and took off his clothes. He noticed the holes and blood on his gloves. 'Damn it. Ruined a perfectly good pair of gloves thanks to the unknown jerk' He went to the bathroom and put some bandages around his hands. At least the cuts weren't too deep, thanks to the gloves. And he could hide the injury with another pair. He went back to his room and crawled into bed.

   "yawn Good-night Gabumon."

   There was no reply.

   "Gabumon?"

   Yamato jumped out of bed. "Gabumon? Gabumon where are you? This isn't funny!"

   His breaths started coming in short gasps. Where was he? He tore through his room. Had his dad found Gabumon and in a drunken rage, hurt him? Oh, God please no! Then he saw it. There was a patch of blood on top of one of Yamato's shirts. Next to it there was a note:

         Don't worry Gabumon is in good hands. If you deliver the eighth chosen child to me, he will be returned. You have two weeks. His death will be on your hands."

                                                      -Myotismon

   'Oh my God, ohmygod, ohmygod' Yamato fell to his knees. He couldn't give Myotismon the eighth child, but he couldn't let Gabumon die. He stared at the whirling script, wishing for the perfect calligraphy to be untrue. He knew this was a set-up, but he didn't know what to do. All he knew was that someone would die. And then Yamato knew no more as darkness claimed his shattered mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

   Falling,falling, falling…

   This was the only sensation Takeru could feel. It wasn't unpleasant, but it didn't feel good either. He felt like he was in Purgatory, waiting for a judgment to be made. Suddenly he stopped, floating in a black abyss. A small figure approached him.

"Patamon?"

"Yes, Takeru. It's me." Yet it didn't sound like Patamon, more like a shadow of Patamon.

"Where am I?"

"I cannot say. I am here to guide you."

"Where?"

"To the truth."

   Takeru was thoroughly confused. How had he gotten here? Last thing he remembered was talking to Yamato. He found himself floating forward in the darkness. As he looked to the sides he saw humans and digimon lined up in cages, moaning for help. Takeru and Patamon continued forward. Although he knew he should be scared all he could feel was a cold numbness. Finally they reached the last cages. In the one on the left there was a digimon, one that Takeru recognized. It was Gabumon.

"Gabumon? Are you ok? What's going on?"

   Gabumon did not reply, but only stared at him with sad eyes.

"Only you can free me, Takeru" And then Gabumon's cage disappeared into the inky black.

   Takeru looked to the right. This cage contained his father. However, his father was wearing an expensive suit and drinking from a golden goblet. 

"Father?"

"Go son, it's not so bad,"he smiled a sinister, drunken grin. Takeru couldn't help but shudder. He had never felt close to his father, and often felt sorry that Yamato couldn't just live with he and his mother instead.

"Come, Takeru."

   Patamon lead him to a castle surrounded by fire. Within it he could hear laughter. He easily recognized it as his mother's. Takeru floated into one of the windows. In the room he found a small round table with high-backed chairs. His mother was facing him, looking happier than he'd ever seen her. Yamato sat on her left, also smiling. For the first time since he had arrived, he felt a sense of happiness, like this was the way things were supposed to be. In front of him was another chair occupied by, from what he could see, a tall man. His laugh was deep and penetrating but light, like the laughter of an angel. His mother looked up to him. 

"Time to take you place, Takeru"

   Before he could get to his chair, he felt a small, gentle hand on his shoulder. When he turned to look at it, he could see nothing but a white light in the figure of a girl.

"Don't let them deceive you. You saw the world out there. This is the only place where laughter exists now. You have to save us."

   Suddenly the form was attacked by dark figures, quickly being dragged away. 

"Don't let this happen, Takeru! Please find me! Save us all!" the being of light screamed out before she was snuffed out by the darkness.

   A voice ripped through Takeru's thoughts.

"Are you going to stand up there all day. Come one, Takeru. Sit down with us," his mother grinned at him.

"Yeah, come on, Takeru. We've got a lot of things to talk about. Do you want to see my new harmonica?" Yamato beamed at him

   Takeru stepped toward the seat. 'No, don't!' 'But you have to, look how happy everyone is' 'It's all lies!' "No, this is the only truth that exists!' A barrage of voices argued in his head. Takeru sat down. He felt so happy and content. He could hear screaming from the window, but he didn't care anymore. He still couldn't see the man's face. The candles on the table cast an eerie shadow on them. 

"Welcome home, Takeru," the man whispered.

'Home, I like the sound of that. Home.' Takeru thought to himself before the scene turned to utter darkness.

"Ahhhh!" Takeru woke up sweating profusely and shivering at the same time. 

"What's wrong Takeru?" Patamon asked from his position on the floor, having just been kick off the bed.

"I just had the weirdest dream. yawn I have to…find...her…before...it's…too…late," Takeru mumbled as his head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

   "Yama, oh my god, my poor baby!" Ms. Takaishi cried. "This is all your fault!" she screamed as she proceeded to hit Mr. Ishida with her purse.

   "Shhh. Shhh, Natsuko," Mr. Ishida whisper into her ear. He tried to console her. 

   "No, you keep the hell away from me! Who knows how long my baby was out on the floor while you were passed out." 

   Mr. Ishida stopped a doctor. "Umm, could I get some sedatives for my wife. Our son just came into the emergency room, and you know how women are."

   The doctor gave him a sympathetic glance. "I'll see what I can do, sir."

   "What's taking them so long? Oh why did I take him back to your apartment? Where's a doctor when you need one?!" Ms. Takaishi panted as she continued to dig a circle into the floor of the waiting room.

   A nurse appeared behind her. "Here miss, this will, help you to relax." She presented Ms. Takaishi with a cup of blue pills and a syringe full of some yellow liquid.

   "Relax! You want me to relax when my little boy is in there, not knowing what is wrong?! I don't need to relax!"

   "Pardon me, if the doctor, the entire hospital staff, and your husband disagree. The best thing you can do it relax and calmly wait for the doctor to see you."

   "Husband? Who told you that.."

    At that point she felt a slight prick in her buttocks.

    "What to you think your doing…" thump

   "They always chose the hard way," the nurse grumbled to herself as she proceeded to carry Ms. Takaishi to a wheelchair.

   "Thank you nurse," Mr. Ishida nodded to her and took a seat beside the wheelchair. 

   "Women."

   "Mmm, Yukio, whe…"

   "What? Natsuko? What did you say? Damn it. Don't you know I just want to help you?"

*****

Two hours later

   Ms. Takaishi sat in the wheelchair sipping on some coffee. Her eyes were red with dark circles lying beneath them. Her pale skin made these markings even more noticeable. It was 2am, and still there was no word on how Yamato was doing. All she could do was wait. She felt so god damn helpless. 

   'Damn it!' she thought while her fingers tightly encircled the mug, turning her knuckles white. 'What is going on in there?' She turned her eyes to Masaharu. 'Damn him. This is all his fault. No, it's my fault. I should have run away with Yamato a long time ago.' Her eyes turned to slits. However she couldn't help but see the man she had married still lurking in his face. The way his hair moved, the way he laughed; she let out a sigh-yes she still missed those things. However they were second place in her heart. They always had been. She realized that now.

   She remembered when she was 16. She had had so many young men wrapped around her finger. She didn't care for any of them though. They were useful for buying her meals when she didn't want to watch her father throw plates at the wall or see her mother drink glass after glass of scotch, nothing more. She had promised herself that she would never end up like that. "Jeez was I wrong. At least now I can understand why mom never left dad. She just loved him too much.' She remembered how she could have never divorced Masaharu if he hadn't have asked for it.

   16, that had been the year of hell. Her mother finally drank herself to death. 'At least she finally escaped.' Two weeks later, her father preformed seppuku at the shrine. But not before giving her two black eyes and a scar on her left thigh. She had gone to live with her maternal grandparents. Things had gotten better then. She gave up on boys; she could finally eat dinner at "home". 

   Then she met him. She had been crying on the overpass, her legs dangling off the side. She guessed it must have been about 1am. She had felt a shadow fall over her, chilling her on the late spring evening. 

   "What is a belle, like yourself, doing out this late at night?" he had asked in a silky voice. There were no other cars or people around. At first she had been scared, but from the moment she looked into his eyes she had felt…like destiny had bowled her over, like he had hypnotized her into an adoration that was inescapable. 

   His cold eyes returned hers in a steely gaze, indescribable blue meeting a sea of green. They softened into a look of concern and surprise. 

   "Are you alright?"

   "What?" Then she remembered the black eyes and the tears that still stained her face.

   "Oh, yes. I…I'm fine"

   He sat beside her, his blond hair ruffling in the cool breeze. His legs dangled far below her own. While she was tall for a girl, it was nothing compared to his height. She guessed him to be about 6'5" to her 5'7". He gently placed a gloved hand on her right thigh.

   "What happened?"

   "I don't even know you and you expect me to tell you my life story?" the tears once again began to run down her face. Then she looked into those blue eyes. 

   "My name is…Yukio"

   "Mine is Natsuko" 

   "Please tell me, what is wrong." She couldn't resist his intense gaze. She turned away, her heart full of sadness. He squeezed her thigh. A sudden feeling of…hope sped through her. The boys in her class had just wanted into her pants, but this man, he seemed to care about her.

   "Well, alright." And she told him of her life and what had happen. How her 16 years on this planet had been a pure hell. She fell into his massive chest in tears before she could even finish.

   "I see that you, indeed, have much to cry about." He held her for what seemed like an eternity. "It is getting late. I think I should take you home. Perhaps we can meet again tomorrow night?"

   "I would like that very much."

   "Very well. The same time, here, tomorrow. It is settled"

   He not only took her home, but he carried her like she was merely a feather. When the reached the doorstep, he did not make any move to kiss her like so many other boys had done. Instead he kissed her hand. 

   "Goodnight mon chere. I shall see you in the morrow." And with that he was gone. 

   "Yukio" 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

   "Mr. and Mrs. Ishida, we're sorry we took so long. Yamato seems to be suffering from a state of shock. This was also impeded by an infection that we've never seen before. Yamato's white blood cell count is very high, indicating infection. However, the white blood cells seem to be attacking his normal red blood cells. We've checked for syphilis and leukemia, but the results were negative. In afraid that right now it is just an infection of unknown origin. We've still got a barrage of tests to run. We're going to need you to sign these forms and ask you a few questions. I'm afraid since Yamato's white blood cell count is so low, we're going to have to perform a transfusion. Do either of you have blood type A or O-?"

  "Yes, I have type A, doctor," Natsuko replied.

   "Alright Mrs. Ishida right this way."

   "Excuse me, doctor, I don't mean to be rude, but it's, Ms. Takaishi"

   The doctor raised his eyebrow 'Kids today.'  "Very well, right this way, Ms. Takaishi."

   " Mr. Ishida, if you could please go with Mrs. Misaima over there and answer some questions for us while we perform the transfusion, it would be very helpful to us."

   Mr. Ishida shuffled over to the nurse, while Ms. Takaishi went with the doctor.

   "Sir, if you could just sign here. And here. Here, here, and here"

   The pen quickly scrabbled down the name Ishida Masaharu in twelve different places.

   "Thank you sir. Right this way now."

   Masaharu found himself being led to a doctor's office. The white sterile walls mocked his hung-over mind. 

   "The doctor will be right with you sir."

   Masaharu wasted no time searching through all the drawers, playing with the tongue depressors, and scrutinizing the doctor's medical degree. He quickly tired of this however. He sat in the small blue chair in front of the doctor's desk and placed his head in his hands. He let out a heavy sigh.

   'Damn it Yamato, why did you have to go and get sick. Now I have to sit with her. You have no idea how hard this is for me, son.' Masaharu closed his eyes and tried to push back his memories, but his pounding head wouldn't let him.

**Flash**

   "Masaharu, I'm pregnant!" 

   Natsuko had looked so beautiful the day he had found out he was going to be a father. 

**Flash**

   He remembered holding Yamato in his arms. He had been so tiny back then. He remembered the crowds of people who had flocked to see the bundle. The baby's large blue eyes that peered into his own made him feel that he could die peacefully knowing he had given the world such innocence. He remembered all the hands of grandparents and friends reaching out to take the bundle all too soon. Natsuko had look so gorgeous as she lay sleeping, while the relatives waited in the hall fondling the baby. 

   The man he remembered most had some that night, seemingly knowing that all the relations would be at their motels. Masaharu wasn't even sure how he had gotten pass the vigilant nurses after visiting hours. Hell, even _he_ had to sleep in the hallway. Yet the man only nodded at him and continued toward the room. 

   "Who the hell do you think you are?!" he had shouted angrily.

   "A close friend. Natsuko should be expecting me. Is the baby in there?" the man had asked curiously, but with an unexpected steel in his voice. Indeed the man was very menacing, towering over Masaharu. His voice seemed to hold a deadly tone to anyone who would refuse him entry. 'So that's how he got in.' Masaharu backed away from the door. 

   "Ye-yes, the baby is in there; they just took it in there to breast feed. They'll be back soon though." 

   "Thank you, sir." The man paused. "You do know how lucky you are?" Then he continued into the room not expecting a reply.

   "I do," he whispered.

**Flash**

   He had been playing with Yamato when the news arrived.

   "Masaharu, I'm…expecting."

   "That's wonderful, Natsuko!" The smile on her face was positively luminous. 

   "I was afraid you would be mad. Yamato is only three years old and you barely have enough time to spend with him. Now with another one, how will you divide your time?"

   "I'll find a way, my love."

**Flash**

   "I want to hold the baby!" Yamato insisted.

   "Maybe when we get home, squirt. Right now the baby is very tired from being born and so is Mommy."

   Yamato had had the cutest pout. Masaharu wondered how the little boy was still awake. It was 3am and Yamato seemed as full of energy as ever. Masaharu didn't know how much more of Yamato he could take. The boy was now running up and down the hall, and he really wanted to spend some time with his tired wife and new son. However, all of his friends and relatives had not had time to arrive.

   "I'll look after the boy for a while if you wish."

   Masaharu looked up to see the man he had met three years ago. Well, not really met, after all, he didn't even know his name. He had completely forgotten about this man. If it hadn't have been for his height and voice, Masaharu wouldn't have recognized him at all. He breathed a sigh of relief.

   "Thank you. Yamato, come here."

   "Yes Daddy?"

   "This nice man here is going to watch you for awhile while I check up on Mommy and Takeru. You be good now. Ok?"

   "Ok!"

   "Excuse me, I know we met once before but I didn't catch you name."

   "How rude of me it's…"

   "Mr.Ishida?"

   "Wha..?" Masaharu jumped up. 'I must have been dreaming.' He rubbed his eyes. "Oh, sorry doctor, I must have dozed off."

  "That's quite alright sir. It is awfully late. I just want to ask you a few questions so we can get to the bottom of this unknown infection. First, do you know of any reason why your son would be in shock? Had he been doing anything dangerous tonight?"

   "Not that I know of. He spent most of the evening with his mother. I was asleep when he returned. I heard him come in, and he seemed fine."

   "Do you know how he could have pick up this infection?"

   "Well, he just came home from summer camp. I suppose he could have pick up something out there."

  "Hmmm, that's a distinct possibility. Would you happen to know about the bruises on you son's sides, oh about the size of your hands?"

   "What're you implying? That I would… You people are sick! I would never hurt my son!" Masaharu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ok, so sometimes he would grab Yamato, and sometimes he would blackout, but he would never grab or punch hard enough to leave bruises. No matter what state of mind he was in.

   "It's procedure, Mr. Ishida. Have you seen your son talking to any other person who could do this?"

   "No"

   "Well, we already have Yamato's medical history. It's very interesting. Broken limbs, black eyes, stitched lips; it seems your son is quite the fighter. You can return to the lobby and wait for your wife, I mean ex-wife," the doctor told him with a scrutinizing glare.

   Masaharu mumble out a 'Thank you' and returned to the lobby. He really needed a drink. He didn't want to remember anymore "dreams". He sat in the waiting room.

   "Shit"

   He opened a newspaper, but the words just blended together. And soon he found himself remembering again.

**Flash**

   "Minako, hurry up, my wife will be back soon. Get dressed!" he threw the black dress at her. He quickly took another swig of bourbon, and she placed a sensual kiss on his mouth.

   In her giggly voice she told him," I'll see ya at the office tomorrow!"

   He wiped his mouth, "See ya babe." 'Whore, slut; your job is done. Get the hell out of my house' he wanted to scream at her.

   Minako had just reached the door, when the knob turned. Natsuko almost dropped Takeru in her shock.

   "Sorry doll, he'll too tired for more now. Couldn't you at least leave the brats at home when you're on the job?" Minako left out the door oblivious to the brewing storm.

   "Yamato, take your brother to your room and lock the door." She handed Takeru to Yamato, who gleefully took him. 

   The bedroom door swung open. The fires of hell couldn't compare to the look in Natsuko's eyes.

    "What the hell do you think you are doing? You couldn't even take it out of our house! I expected more of you. You know there are other men, Masaharu. You're not the only one who wants me."

   "Yeah, I heard the stories about how all those boys wanted you in high school, you slut." He managed to slur. Natsuko couldn't believe her ears.

   "I..I'm leaving! And I'm taking Yamato and Takeru too."

   "You fucking bitch!" 

**Slap**

   A red mark was quickly forming on Natsuko's slack-jawed face. Masaharu pulled out his pocket knife. 

   "If you ever try to take Yamato away from me a swear I'll kill you."

   Natsuko just nodded her head in disbelief. 

   "I can hurt you this way too," she whispered dangerously. She headed toward the door, but Masaharu got there first.

   "Not so fast bitch. Minako wasn't enough for me." 

   "No!"

    Masaharu quickly pinned her down. "Oh yes. You're mine to have and to hold."

    "Nooooo!"

    "Nooooo!" Masaharu awoke. It was 4:30, and he didn't see Natsuko anywhere. Tears were streaming down his face. "Damn me! Damn alcohol! Damn Minako!' He started to punch the plastic chair on his right. 'Alcohol was my damnation, now it is my salvation. Maybe in a few years I can finally have it deliver me to Satan. How, **punch**, did, **punch**, that, **punch,** ever happen!!!!!!!' The chair fell off its metal hinges. He looked down at his bloody fist. Good, he thought, he deserved the pain, and so much more for what he had done. 'I loved her; I…still love her. I ruined everything.'

   He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder. Natsuko looked pale from the transfusion, but she gave him a reassuring grin. She sat down beside him and placed her head on his shoulder.

   "We all have to forgive ourselves sometime," she whispered. He looked at her with incredulous eyes, brimming with tears. "We can't allow the pain to continue forever because all it breeds it more hurt and sorrow."

   She looked at his face and brought her lips to his in a gentle peck.

   "You've suffered long enough. I forgive you."

   "But I cannot forgive myself"

   "I absolve you. The pain of that memory haunted me for a long time, but I had to let it go, to get on with my life. Now it is your turn, and I hope you can forgive me too."

   "Of course, Natsuko."

   And they both sat together in the waiting room, letting their tears heal the scars time could not.


	5. Chapter 5

   "Taichi! It's time for breakfast!"

   "Mmm..Just five more minutes…grumble, grumble" Taichi replied as he covered his head with his blanket.

   With an excited leap, he soon found a large mass sitting on his chest.

   "Come on! Mom said I couldn't eat until you got up!"

   "Aw, Hikari! Can't you wait just 15 more minutes…." Taichi softly went back to snoring.

   "NO! Wake up! Don't you have to meet with Koushiro today? And S-O-R-A?" Hikari giggled.

**Wump** Hikari quickly found herself acquainted with the Taichi's pillow.

   "Ok, I'm up"

   "Hee-hee. Well, you don't want to be late for your daaaaaate!" Hikari dashed out of the room before another pillow could be launched at her.

     Taichi rose slowly and lethargically from his mass of blankets. With sleepy eyes he felt his way to the door.

    "Agumon, I'll bring you back something, ok? Then we can see if Koushiro has finished with that thingamabob to get rid of these weird digital vibes."

   "Ok, Taichi." Agumon told him as he curled back onto his bed to catch a few z's.

   'Lucky little…'

   Taichi shuffled his way to the table. Hikari was already bouncing up and down in her chair.

   "Morning sweetie" his mom told his as she ruffled his hair. 

   "Hmph"

   "Here's your bowl of SUPER FROSTED SUGER O'S!" she gave him her usual excited grin.

   Taichi dug in. 

**Poof**

  Sitting in the chair where the dull-eyed pajama-ed boy had been, sat a dressed, energetic, goggle-wearing Taichi. He ravenously ate the rest of the cereal and put a hand-full from the box and a few pieces of toast in his pocket.

   "Wellmomgottagoandmeetwithmyfriends.Seeyoulater!" he said as he sped out of the kitchen, back upstairs.

     "Alright honey!"

     Taichi quickly awoke Agumon and emptied his pockets. The digimon rapidly ate the dry cereal and toast. 

**Poof**

   Agumon was no longer sitting down, but standing beside Taichi. His bleary eyed expression was gone, replaced by eyes that couldn't get any wider.

   "Let's go!" Agumon yelled as he jumped into Taichi's arms.

   In five minutes they were at the park. Since it was only 7:30, and they had agreed to meet at 8, Taichi and Agumon ran around the park for about ten miles.

   When Koushiro arrived he just shook his head. 'Taichi really needed an intervention to get him off "super frosted sugar o's."' Mimi, Sora and Jyou showed up soon after Koushiro. 

    "My, I wonder how many bowls he had today," Mimi whispered to Sora who let out a short giggle. She kind of thought it was cute.

    Taichi stopped running long enough to realize that the gang had arrived. Except for Yamato. 'Late again I suppose. Well we had best get started anyway.'

   "Hey guys! So Koushiro, did you finish it?"

   "Well, yes, but I haven't had time to test it. Taichi, would you like to be my guinea pig, I mean the first person to go?"

   "Oh boy! Yeah!"

    "Ok, Taichi you stand there while I put on this lead vest. Girls, you come stand behind me."

   Koushiro pull out what looked like a laser gun. Carefully he took aim at Taichi.

**Zap**

   Taichi's hair was a smoldering heap and his clothes were thoroughly singed. He let out a cough of black smoke. Koushiro pulled out a monitoring device and scanned Taichi.

    "Well, no irreparable damage. Yes, Taichi's digital vibes are fading. There! While there are not gone, it is at a level that marks you as a chosen, but shouldn't distract your digimon. Agumon, do you feel anything coming from Taichi?

    " Nope, just the same levels as when we first met. Yes, I can definitely feel like my digital senses have increased," Agumon replied while trying to stifle his laughter at Taichi's new look.

   "Ok, who's next?" Koushiro asked with a grin.

   Sora, Mimi, and Jyou just looked at one another in fright. This was going to be a long day.

   By mind-afternoon, Koushiro had finally convinced all of them to go through the laser. When his turn arrived, he handed the device over to the hands of Jyou.

   "Ouch Jyou, I think, ouch, you can stop now! Ouch!"

   "Well, the readouts say your levels are still too high, Koushiro." The girls tried not to giggle too much from under their beach towels, which they had "borrowed" from some near-by sunbathers, and wrapped around themselves.

   "Give me that!" Koushiro managed to grab the monitor out of Jyou's hands. "Hey, it says that my levels are normal for a chosen!"

   "Now, it does. You should thank me Koushiro, or your readings would have distracted Tentomon all day!" Jyou burst out laughing.

    "I don't see what so funny. Well it seems like we're all back to normal."

     "Hey guys. What about Yamato and Takeru?" Sora asked.

     "I've heard of fashionably late, but this is ridiculous!" Taichi bellowed.

   "Perhaps we should go to his father's house to see what is going on. And isn't Takeru going to your house tomorrow, Taichi, to play with Hikari? We can get Takeru tomorrow at your place." Koushiro informed the group.

   "Hmmm. I guess your right. Let's go!" Taichi said as he sped off in the direction of Yamato's house.

   "Boys," Mimi whispered to Sora who just shook her head.

*****

      By the time Koushiro, Sora. Mimi, and Jyou had gotten to Mr. Ishida's apartment, Taichi had already gotten horse from yelling. He stood waiting at the door, veins thumping on the sides of his temples, and his face as red as a tomato.

   "YAMATO!!! WAKE UP! IT'S 5:00! GET DOWN HERE!!!" he tried to yell as loudly as his tense vocal cords would allow.

   "Umm, Taichi, I think Yamato might not be in," Jyou told him while marinating a good distance. He noticed that Agumon had apparently stuffed various leaves and garbage in his ears to escape the deafing cries.

   "Of course he's in! Where else would he be?"

   "Maybe he had a date?"

    "NO!" Mimi and Sora both cried out in unison. 

   "Heh, heh, I just meant that he, um, wouldn't skip out on us for some girl," Mimi blushed and grinned.

   "Uh, yeah! Yamato's a man of his word, there's no way he wouldn't come, unless he's in danger. You don't think Myotismon has him do you?!" Sora uttered.

   "The logical thing to do would be to either wait here for Yamato or his father to show up or go to his mother's house and see if she knows where he is," Koushiro replied in his usual calm manner.

   "Hmmm, Mom's house, here, or Myotismon lair. Since we don't know where Myotismon is, I guess we'll just have to check his mother's"

   "But Taichi, it's 5 miles away." Jyou let out a weary groan.

   "Good! We'll be there in no time."

   "There he goes again." Mimi said to the Taichi-shaped dust cloud.

*****

   Taichi knocked impatiently at the door. "HELLO! IS ANYONE HOME?"

   He was rather surprised when Takeru answered the door. Takeru looked at him with his big blue eyes, "WHAT?"

   "Takeru, do you know where Yamato is? We were supposed to meet him and…"

   "Yamato is at the hospital," Takeru looked at Taichi, his eyes brimming with tears.

   "Mommy and Daddy, have been gone all day wait for him to get better. They said he had some kind of disease. I'm scared this is Myotismon's doing. What are were going to do?" Takeru's hand clasped around Taichi's middle and he started wailing.

   "Shhh, Takeru. I'm sure he'll be fine. If this is Myotismon's doing, we'll make him pay. Don't worry, we're here for you." Taichi whispered as he stroked Takeru head.

   At that moment the rest of the chosen came around the corner. They stood in silence, knowing that they would be told what was going on soon enough.

   "Is anyone watching you?"

   "No, Mommy had to leave so suddenly and didn't have time to get a babysitter. She just told me to stay inside and make myself peanut butter and jelly sandwiches."

   Takeru wiped his tear-stained face. 

   "Takeru, why don't you and Patamon come with us. We don't want to leave you here alone, especially with Myotismon on the loose. We'll leave a message for your mom. Why don't you go get Patamon, ok?"

   "Ok."

   While Takeru went back inside, Taichi told the others about Yamato.

   "Hmm, I think that Yamato could have caught some disease from the digital world. Since none of us have come across diseases like those in the digital world, it would make since that his body would not be accustomed to it." Koushiro thoughtfully pondered out loud. 

   "Could Myotismon have given it to him? He is a virus digimon you know" Sora asked

   "It's possible. I can't know for sure unless I can get some samples from Yamato. It looks like we're going to have to wait to use the digivibe-remover on Yamato and Takeru though. I still think that our reduced vibrations can help us find Myotismon faster, and get to the bottom of this."

   "Ok, I'm ready. I left Mommy a message tell her I was with you."

   "Great, Takeru! Can you tell us which hospital Yamato is at?"

   "Sure! It's Yushido Hospital."

   "How would you feel about going there?"

   "Yeay!!  I think if I could see Yamato, he would feel a lot better."

   "Great! Ok, everybody let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

   Immense, unending darkness was all Gabumon could see. Sometimes he even doubted that his eyes were open. He could feel that he was in a cage of some sort. There was a bowl of water and some bread crusts in one corner of the cell, like someone anticipated him being there for a while. He couldn't remember how he got there, but he had a pretty good idea.

   "Demidevimon! Come out and show your worthless face!" Gabumon growled. All he heard in response was a wicked laughter seemingly coming from all directions. It sent shivers down his spine but he refused to show his fear.

   "Are you so much of a puppet that you can't even show your face? Are you so scared of me? Are you afraid that if you don't get me from behind you might not find your victim so helpless? COWARD!"

   "No one calls me a coward!" Demidevimon stepped out of seemingly nowhere. 

   "Where have you taken me?"

   "Oh, but that would be telling. The master has special plans for you. Hee-hee, oh, I'm going to enjoy seeing you in squirm in pain and your puny human friend too!"

   "What have you done to Yamato?!"

   "Hmph. Nothing, too bad. Yet."

   "If you think you're so tough, why don't you come in here and say that?!"

   "I really should, considering that coward remark." Instead of opening the bars, like Gabumon hoped he would, Demidevimon oozed through them.

   "Come get some," Demidevimon cackled.

   Gabumon pounced on him. White teeth shown as they found their mark in the vile digimon's flesh.  Gabumon spit out Demidevimon's black blood.

    "You'll pay for that!" 

   A fury of black wings and talons dug deep into Gabumon's fur. He could feel the sting of his skin breaking. One talon managed to find his eye, and penetrated the delicate membrane. Blood rushed down Gabumon's face, as his other eye teared in pain. He wished that he could digivolve, but he could feel that Yamato was too far away and weak to use his crest. Still he knew he must fight.

   "Blue Blaster!"

   The charge rushed toward Demidevimon, leaving his wings a tattered mess. Gabumon took this opportunity to land the final blows. His claws tore at the wing remains, while his teeth bit down. 

   "STOP!"

   The authoritative voice left no room for argument.

   "Didn't I say that no one, but myself, was to harm Gabumon? Are you listening Demidevimon?" 

   The remains of what Gabumon had not torn apart rasped out, "Yesss…"

   "Crimson lightening!" 

   "AHHHH!" And what the digital world knew as Demidevimon was no more.

  "It is so hard to find good minions these days. Don't you agree Gabumon?"

   Gabumon tried to focus on the approaching figure with his one eye. "Myotismon."

   "Here." Gabumon found a piece of cloth thrown at his feet. "Make a patch out of this. You're making me hungry, and I don't want to kill you just yet."

   Through the bloozy haze, Gabumon could see that Myotismon had his face fairly close to the cage, but not stupidly close enough to get scratched. Gabumon wandered over to his water bowl and proceeded to clean his wounds. He managed to slip the cloth over his eye.

   "I have no thumbs. Tying knots is kind of tricky."

   "Don't try anything."

   Gabumon found long, gloved fingers pressed against his fur. It took all of his concentration not to vomit. 

   "There. Now would you like to tell me what you know about the eighth child?" Myotismon put his hands under his chin and glared at the digimon.

   "I would rather die."

   "That can be arranged. But it will not be you who dies first."

   "You can't!"

   "I can, and will. You shall have the pleasure of seeing all the chosen die, if you do not tell me what you know about the eighth child. Look at it this way. Either seven can die, thanks to your uncooperativeness, or only one has to die." Myostismon let out a sigh, like this was nothing important. Gabumon looked at his harsh features though his still cloudy vision. Why did he look so familiar like this? He looked into Myotismon's eyes, but found that he could not look away.

   "So familiar…"

   "Hmm. Tell me, digimon. Where is the eighth child?" His eyes bore into Gabumon. He was so weak from the battle; he could put up no resistance to the hypnotic glare.

   "Close. Very close." 

   "Do the other chosen know where the eighth child is?"

   "Almost. They are close as well. She will be revealed soon."

   "Hmm, well I can't have that. My plans will have to be put into action sooner that I hoped."

   "Gatomon!"

   A white figure quickly appeared next to the towering dark lord. "Yes, sire?"

   "I need you to search places nearby that have, as of yet, gone unchecked. Search day and night. Thanks to our friend here, we know to be searching for a girl. Go!"

   "Yes, sire!"

   "Oh and Gatomon, Crimson lightning."

   "Ahhhh" 

   Tears streamed down the digimon's face, unnoticed by Myotismon. Gabumon couldn't help but feel that there was something about her. He pitied her none the less.

   "Thank you for your cooperation Gabumon. And don't worry, you'll soon be having company."

    Myotismon threw an icy glaze at him. 

   "No…" Gabumon moaned as the endless blackness and horrible laughter engulfed him once more.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

   It had taken the gang quite a while to convince Taichi that running was _not _the quickest way to the hospital. Jyou managed to get a hold of his brother and have him give them a ride, as well as notify their parents of where they were. After half an hour they arrived at the hospital.

   "Mommy!" Takeru yelled as he saw his mother sitting in one of the blue, plastic chairs in the waiting room. He noticed his father was lying on several chair, sleeping.

   "Takeru!" his mother gave him a big hug. "How did you manage to get down here?"

   She looked up to find Koushiro, Jyou, Sora, Mimi, and Taichi huddled in a bunch.

   "Oh."

   Taichi walked up to Ms. Takaishi. "We heard about Yamato, and we had to see him. We were worried."

   "Of course, you were. I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to see him yet. We should be able to soon though. His vitals are much better. You're welcome to wait with us," she told the group with a sad smile. 

   "I need to get some blood samples from Yamato. We maybe the only thing that can help him," Koushiro whispered to Taichi.

   "Ok, I've got an idea…"

*****

   "I feel so stupid"

   "Shhh."

    A clumsy, hulking figure made it's way down the hall and into the emergency ward.

   "Good evening doctor," a nurse smiled at the figure.

   "Good evening!" replied a ridiculously faked deep voice from the figure's middle. However the nurse didn't seem to notice and continued on.

   "Which way, Takeru?" a harsh voice whispered.

   "Ummm, left, no, right. Watch out for that wheelchair."

   "Oof"

   "Sorry"

   "Grrr."

   The figure continued down the passageway, weaving in an odd manner.

   "Nice dance, doctor," another nurse giggled.

   "Why, thank you."

   "Stop! Yamato's room is on the left. Bend down so that I can reach the doorknob."

   Luckily no one was around to witness the odd movements as the "doctor" bent at an impossible angle around his middle, or see the doctor's creepily short arms reach out and grab the handle.

   "Ok. Go forward."

   As soon as the doctor was inside, the top half of the doctor separated from its lower half. The lower half's arms quickly closed the door and drew the curtains around Yamato's sleeping figure.

    "Psst. Psst. Yamato, wake up. It's no use he's knocked out on sedatives," Koushiro told Takeru, who looked like he was on the brink of tears.

   "It'll be ok, Takeru. As soon as I can get a blood sample…" Koushiro place a strange device against Yamato's arm. He pressed the button and the glass tube on the end collected with blood. "Ok, let me run this through."

   "Ugh. Mmm," Yamato's figure mumbled as Takeru let out a large gasp.

   "What is it, Takeru?"

   "I just felt like…someone was being hurt.," Takeru looked at him with worried eyes, "Koushiro, what happened to Gabumon?"

   "I don't know. I thought he might be with Yamato, but obviously he's not. Why?"

   "I think Myotismon has him."

   "Why do you think that," Koushiro asked him while pressing buttons on his computer.

   "I can't explain it."

   "Hmmm, maybe because of your bond to Yamato and his bond to Gabumon, you could feel what Gabumon did. It's not unusual for us to feel connected to our digimon. Maybe because Yamato is hurt, the connection is filtered to you."

   "Ummm, sure," Takeru answered while scratching his head.

   "Ok, I've got it!"

   "What is it?"

   "Well, from this readout, there is definitely a Virus digimon code in Yamato's blood. It seems that Myotismon is indeed behind this."

   Takeru's eyes flooded. "You, you can fix this right?"

   "Well, let me see, if I try this, hmm, yes, yes! That would do it. I'm going to need a sample of Patamon's digital code to fix this though, and that means, ugh, another trip in uniform."

   "Anything! Oh, Koushiro!" Takeru hugged him while the tears continued down his face.

   "Well, we better go get Patamon. Climb up!"

   The trip back to the waiting room was uneventful. Ms. Takaishi appeared to have dozed off, but the other chosen were still awake.

   "Well?" Taichi asked 

   "Well, it looks like this illness is indeed Myotismon's doing. I figured out that to cure him we need to inject him with some of Patamon's digital code."

   Taichi's eyes narrowed. "I knew it was Myostimon! Don't worry Takeru, we'll get him back!"

   "We still need to go back with Patamon in order to cure Yamato, Taichi. Perhaps we had better talk about our strategy later."

    "Yeah! Oh, have I got some good ideas!"

    "Like dressing up like a doctor?"

   "Yeah! Hey, it worked didn't it?"

   "Come on Patamon."

   Once again a clumsy, hulking, now fat, doctor found his way through the hospital corridors. Every time they passed a nurse or doctor, all they received was giggles and chortles. Koushiro almost wished they would catch them in this ridiculous outfit. "Honestly, I wonder how these people made it into med school."

  "Ok, Patamon, this may hurt a little," Koushiro told the creature as he placed the blood-drawing device on Patamon's "neck". 

   "Ouch!" Patamon cried out, but was quickly embraced by Takeru.

   Koushiro let his computer analyze the sample. He ran it through his modified machine, so what came out was not blood but a clear substance. 

   "Dilute code," he explained.

   He placed the device next to Yamato's arm and injected the sample. Nothing happened.

   "Well, I'll be…"

   Suddenly, Yamato jerked up. His body started convulsing violently. 

   "What did you do, Koushiro?!"

   Yamato's lips started turning blue, and all color had left his face. His pulse was barely a blip on the monitor. Still, no alarms went off. 'What's going on here? Where are the doctors?' Koushiro started to panic, while Takeru just stared in pure terror. Then as quickly as it had begun, it stopped. Koushiro and Takeru moved in closer. Yamato's eyes popped open, except there were no pupils or irises in them.

   Yamato's mouth slowly opened," There is no hope. Face the truth. She will be doomed." Then his eyes closed, and all was still. Koushiro didn't know want to think. What had happened? This was deeper than a virus attacking Yamato. He turned to Takeru. 

   Takeru was frozen in place. His eyes unblinking, his mouth gaping. "The truth?" he whisper.

   "Takeru?" Yamato, the real Yamato, murmured. His eyes opened to face the two boys, and they saw that they were their original, pupiled blue.

   'Could this be, possession? Myotismon is a ghost digimon as well as virus. I'll have to watch Yamato.' Koushiro mused privately. 

   "Yamato!" Takeru squealed as he jumped on his brother.

   "Oof, watch it kiddo."

   "What are you kids doing in here?" a loud voice boomed. In the light of the open door way stood a real doctor.

   "We were just checking on our friend."

   "Well move along, he needs his rest," the doctor coldly replied. Then he realized that Yamato was awake. "Well I'll be… Quick someone notify the mother and father that the Ishida boy is finally awake."

   The doctor seemingly forgot about Koushiro and Takeru as he checked Yamato's vitals, and they silently slipped out the door.

   With the sudden bustle in the hallway, they managed to slip by unnoticed. Koushiro and Takeru burst through the ward doors to the waiting room.

   Koushiro beamed at Taichi, "We did it!"

   Sora gave Taichi a hug while tears of joy steamed down her face. "That's great!"

   Despite the order being given to tell the parents, no one had yet come by. Takeru could see that both his mother and father were still resting. The fact that his parents hadn't yet been notified was not what puzzled Takeru though. He could understand that the doctors want to get a definite 'all clear' with Yamato's vital sign. No, what puzzled him was the blond haired man with steel blue eyes who was sitting next to his mother, stoking her hair and staring right at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note- Hee-hee, sorry about the dust clouds from Taichi and the gang, I couldn't help myself. I just thought it could lighten the mood, because believe me, their world is about to be torn apart.

Chapter 8

   Will you marry me?" Those words echoed in her ears.

    It had been a rainy day, or night she should really say. She had only been 18 and was supposed to start going to Osaka Shoin Joshi Daigaku that coming spring; this was more for her grandparents' sake than her own. But when Masaharu had proposed to her, she didn't know what to think. She loved him, but her whole life was still ahead of her. All she could do when he had uttered the words. Masaharu was not the sort of person to say "no" to. He had taken her amazement as a yes. Was this what she had wanted? After he had dropped her off at her apartment, she had taken to walking the dark, empty streets without an umbrella. Not that she had really felt the rain anyway.

   After what seemed like hours, she looked around to find she was sitting at the fountain of a nearby park. She was even more startled by the fact she appeared to be crying. Masaharu had a promising future and could provide stability for her life. Yes, she loved him, but was that even enough?

   "You'll catch pneumonia if you don't dry off soon," a familiar voice told her as he sat next to her and sheltered her with his large umbrella. He offered her a handkerchief, which she used to clear her blurry vision.

  It was him. The man always seemed to be around when she needed someone to talk to.

   "Yukio." 

   Over the course of two years, he had become her confidant. Even though they had only met four times in those two years, their conversations had always lasted the whole night through. He always seemed to have good advise for her, though his visits were erratic, and he never gave her a number to call. She wondered what he must have suffered through to be so worldly, because he only looked like he was in his late twenties. He seemed to have an insufferable sadness in his eyes that she could never place. He was very attractive, but not once had he tried anything with her. Sometimes, however, she was the one who wondered if there could be more than friendship there.

   "Please, let me take you to your apartment so you can dry off."

    "Al-alright."

   He led her to a large black car, and open the door for her. He climbed into the left side and started up the car. She instructed him where to go, but it seemed like he already knew the way and was just amusing her by listening.

   When they arrived, he carried her up, like he had two years ago. It made her feel like a helpless girl, a feeling she didn't like at all. He released her and she gruffly unlocked the door. He made his way to the fireplace (Natsuko was really glad she sprung for the place now), and created a fire. She sat down, shivering, on the rug in front of it. He sat beside her, his long legs folded neatly within themselves, Indian-style.

   "What were you doing out on such a night, hmm, Natsuko?" 

   "I was just taking a walk," her throat suddenly caught, "Oh, Masaharu asked me to marry him. I-I don't think I'm ready for such a commitment."

    She started sobbing into his shirt. He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. 

   "Why not? Do you not love him? Can a strong woman such as yourself not handle college and married life?"

   "I-I do love him, but he would want me to stay at home. I don't want that!"

   "Really?"

   "Well…no. It's just that I love my life now; I don't want it to change! I don't really care about college. I just want to be free to do as I please."

   "Why can you not do what you please now? I know you have great skill."

      She looked into his eyes, as a tear slid down her cheek. She didn't really want to spend four years trying to find a way to please others with her art. She loved what she did now. She really only wanted to please her grandparents by going. 

   "You're right. I didn't want to spend all the money I made selling my paintings to pay for the daigaku anyway." 

   His slender fingers wiped her tear away. She noticed he was no longer wearing his gloves. She had never seen his hands unclad before. His hands were smooth, delicate, strong, and very pale. His veins looked surreal against their backdrop. She placed her hand on top on his. He was so cold.

   "Now the question is do I love him enough?"

   "What cause has he given you not to?"

   "I think I love someone else."

     The look on Yukio's face was sad and surprised. His voice shook when he uttered the word, "Who?"

   Natsuko sat up on her knees so she could look him in the eyes. Her face was inches from his.

    "You." Her eyes closed as her lips felt the petal smoothness of his. Her hand reached up to touch his face. Why was he so cold? He gently pulled her away.

   "Natsuko, I am only your friend. We-we cannot."

   "Then how come your eyes beg me to continue?"

   The last of his internal strength gave way. He reached forward and gently kissed her again. This time it felt like an explosion. She could feel the blood in her lips pound against his. She placed her arms around his head, letting her fingers slid through his silky hair. For a brief moment she opened her eyes and thought about how much he and Masaharu looked alike. Was that why she liked Masaharu? It was only for a moment though.  Soon she found herself leading Yukio to the bedroom.

   She slipped off her blouse and pants. She stood there only in her bra and panties. She walked over to Yukio and pressed her thin frame against him. 

   "I love you."

   A tear fell down Yukio's face. Natsuko kissed it away.

   "Why can't it be like this forever?"

   "I wish it could." The tone of what he said was so morose, she could not question him further. He was always talking about engagements and appointments he had to keep to. 

   She unbuttoned his shirt, revealing more perfect, white skin. Then his pants. She kissed him until they reached the bed.

   "Natsuko, I have loved you for eternity."

   The next morning, she found herself sore, seeing as she had been a virgin until last night. She reached out to hold Yukio, but all she found was empty bed sheets, a note, and a rose.

           Dear Natsuko,

                I wish that I could stay, but I cannot. If fate were kinder perhaps she would have seen it fit to have let us be together bodily, but instead has seen fit to unite our soul but forbid our love. We live in different worlds. Do not let me keep you away from happiness, marry Masaharu, if it is what you desire. It will be awhile before I am allowed to see you again. Know that I love you, as I always have and always will.

                                                                   Love,

                                                                        Yukio

   She rubbed the sides of her neck with both hand, trying desperately to ignore the tears that flowed down her face. She couldn't draw her eyes away from the perfect swirling script, but she knew that what he said was true; they were from different worlds.

   She agreed to marry Masaharu. The wedding had been magnificent. She found herself happy painting at home, though she never let Masaharu see all the works she'd done on Yukio. 

   She didn't see Yukio again until nine months later, when her first son entered the world. A beautiful, steel-blue eyed, silky-blond haired boy named Yamato.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

   "Natsuko. Natsuko, wake up."

   She felt a gentle hand shaking her. Her red eyes opened to reveal the smoky waiting room of Yushido Hospital. She rubbed her eyes, only to discover her face was wet.

  "Natsuko, there is no need to cry."

   She found her body pressed in a hug which she gladly fell into. She could feel the warmth radiate off his body.

   "It's nothing, Yukio. I was just…dreaming."

   "About us I hope," he gave her a warm smile, trying to lighten the mood. 

   "As a matter of fact…"

   "Mommy! Yamato is ok! He just woke up!"

   Natsuko felt a **whump** as a small object collided with the side that Yukio did not have possession of. She looked up at Yukio for confirmation. He gave her a small nod. 

      "Oh!" Before she knew it her face was wet once more. She got up to find a doctor. 

   "Doctor, is it ok, for me to see my son now?" her eyes pleaded with the young doctor.

   "Well, alright, but we can only let the parents see him for now. We don't want him to get too excited," the doctor gave the children a meaningful gaze and a wink.

   Yukio made a reflexive, involuntary move for the door, but thought better of it. Natsuko gave his hand a squeeze and went in with Masaharu, who only glared at him.

   Yuko watched as her figure disappeared from the view of the small window on the door. He let out a sigh and flopped down into a chair. He wondered if he should leave, now. He looked over to the huddle of children talking intently amongst themselves. He listened to them for awhile before he noticed the small figure whom had rammed against Natsuko's leg staring at him. Now things were getting very uncomfortable.

   "Hello," he told the puzzled boy.

   "Hi," the boy tugged at his shirt," Are you Mommy's new boyfriend?"

      Ah, the innocence of youth. He let out a small laugh. 

   "Yes, you could say that."  'Hardly new,' he thought to himself.

   He looked at his watch; he really should be going. He stood up and stretched his long limbs. The boy really did look tiny from his height. The boy seemed equally amazed at how large the man seemed; his large blue eyes spoke a silent 'wow'. He patted the boy on the head. It gave him an odd sensation. 

   "Tell your mother I will see her tomorrow night, Takeru."

   "How did you know my name?"

   "Your mother speaks often of you and Yamato."

   "Oh."

   He couldn't shake the feeling that the boy was suspicious of him. Not in the 'you're a stranger going out with my mother' suspicious, but an 'I know your secrets' type. He wondered if the boy was really so cleaver. 

   "And what should I call you sir?"

   A million things danced through his mind, but settled on "Yukio".

   He started to move to the exit, highly aware that the eyes of six children were on him. Of course the ones most intent on watching him felt like a drill was being used on the back of his skull. He could almost see the wheels in Takeru's head turning, and knew it would not be long until he figured out everything. He hoped he could talk to Yamato and Takeru before they did though. It was coming together faster than he had hoped. 'Or thirteen years too late,' he thought bitterly as he went through the doors.

   Takeru couldn't help but feel like he should know who Yukio was. He looked so familiar, and his laugh-where had he heard it before? He felt that Yukio was hiding something, something horrible. 

   He moved over to Patamon and gave him a hug, hoping that he could warm the sudden chill that had come over him. He suddenly felt scared and with it came the knowing that everything was going to happen tomorrow, and he would not be ready for it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

   Yamato sat back in his bed, trying to ignore the bustling nurses and doctors. It was getting mildly difficult to continue to ignore their prodding fingers, as they drew blood and removed diodes and iv's.  

   "Yama!"

   Before he knew it, he was being pelted with kisses and covered in 'sunset pink' lipstick. It couldn't irk him much, however hard he wanted it too. He let out a small smile at all the attention he was getting. After all this was the most he'd seen of his mother in years.

   "I'm ok, mother! Ok, ok!"

   "Careful, Natsuko, we don't want the boy to be smothered to death just as soon as he gets well."

   Yamato didn't miss the glare his mother shot at his father, who was leaning against the doorframe with a smirk on his face. Mr. Ishida pushed himself up and made his way to the bed. He gave ran his hand across Yamato's bed-head hair.

   "Think you napped long enough, sport?" his father asked jokingly with a gleam in his eye. Yamato could almost feel the relief pouring off him. While he knew his father loved him, it felt good to actually be shown it. 

   "How long was I out?"

   "A day. Your friends and Takeru have been waiting for you for quite sometime."

   'Damn it," Yamato thought to himself, 'Thanks to me, the gang has missed an entire day of searching.'

   One of the doctors stepped forward from the general crowd. "We'll we can't tell what happened or what cured it. Whatever it was seems to have gone into total remission. However, we'd like to keep him over-night for observations."

    His mother looked at his father.

   "No thanks," they both said in unison.

   "We'd rather take him home with us."

   "Will he be returning to your care, Mr. Ishida?" the doctor asked.

   Masaharu looked into Natsuko pleading eyes. He knew he needed to take the steps towards recovery. Though he was still upset over **him** being there, he knew it had come to the point where he could no longer hold Yamato against her, though he would always love them both.

   "Well, Yamato, I have a business trip soon, and I don't think it would be good for you to stay home alone. How about if you stayed with your mother for a while?"

  Yamato couldn't believe his ears. Had his father said he could stay with his mother?

   "That would be great Dad!"

   Masaharu looked up to face Natsuko. Her eyes were tearing, and she mouthed him a 'Thank You'.

   "Well, if you'll just sign these release forms, ma'am, we'll have you and your son out of here in no time."

   Natsuko went with the doctor, leaving Mr. Ishida and Yamato alone, the other doctors having left when they heard the news that he was leaving.

   "Dad, do you really have a business meeting?"

   "Of course I do! You remember, I, uh, have to go to Nippon, to, umm, check on the progress of, uh, the S7-3200."

   Yamato sat up and gave his father a hug. "Thank you"

   Masaharu finally felt it. The feeling of release one can only get when they have found a certain peace within themselves. He felt…complete. He hugged Yamato back gently, as his silent tear fell onto his shirt collar. He decided then that he would take this time away from Yamato to make himself a better person. He would find a way to get rid of his remaining demons named Gin and Bourbon. 

   "I love you son."

   "I love you too dad."

*****

   Taichi sat anxiously on the blue chair. He drummed nervously on his arms, while trying to figure out the best way to disembowel Myotismon. 

   "Don't worry, I'm sure Koushiro's antidote worked perfectly," Mimi told him as she gave his arm a squeeze. However, she could hide the worry in her own eyes.

   "Hey guys. What are you waiting around here for?"

   Taichi, Mimi, Jyou, Koushiro, Sora, and Takeru all looked up to see a familiar figure who looked very Yamato-shaped. Both Sora and Mimi leaped out of their seats to distribute hugs.

   "I surprised that you all managed to keep Taichi in one place for more than ten minutes," he said with his eyes twinkling.

    Taichi looked his straight in the eye. "We were worried about you, Yama-kun." He gave Yamato a brief brotherly hug to reiterated how much he cared about Yamato no matter how much he griped. 

    "Don't ever do that again, Yamato!" Takeru squeaked out.

   "You don't have to worry about that squirt."

    Yamato exchanged his pleasurable smile for a look of seriousness. "Myostimon took Gabumon. He said if we don't give him the eighth child, he would kill him." He clinched he fists.

   "Don't worry, Yamato, we'll get him back and keep the eighth child safe. I promise." The rest of the group nodded their heads.

   Yamato appreciated Taichi's and the other's commitment, but doubted the reality of them being able to keep such a promise.

   "Did you guys find out anything useful today, before you can down here?"

   "I managed to create a device that reduces the digital vibrations that were disturbing our digimons' abilities to find the eighth chosen," Koushiro said sagely. 

   "Really? Well, let me have it!"

   "I'm afraid we're going to have to wait for tomorrow to get you and Takeru, if you think you're strong enough. There are too many people around to do it now anyway and I don't want to jeopardize your health further."

   "Hmmm, ok. Tomorrow then," Yamato said with a furtive pout. " Oh, by the way, I 'm going to be staying with my mom for a while."

  "Yeaaaaaay!" Takeru let out the excitement that Yamato knew he would exude.

  "Ok, tomorrow, when you come over to my house, Takeru, we'll zap you. The rest of us can meet at the park at one o'clock."

   "I'm going to be spending the night with Jyou, and we'll see if we can come up with a plan against Myotismon," Koushiro informed them.

   "Great! Umm, now does anyone what to tell me what exactly happen to me last night?"

   "The nearest we can tell is that Myotismon infected you with a virus after he kidnapped Gabumon. We had to use Patamon's digital code to get rid of it."

   "Hmmm…"

   "Ok, boys," Ms. Takaishi smiled at them, "You can talk tomorrow let's go home."

   Home, he liked the sound of that.


End file.
